


Dangerous Games

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen





	Dangerous Games

If there was one thing the Avatar knew how to do, it was play a dangerous game. She remembered going to hunt with a small polarbear dog at a young age, running away from the White Lotus guards and even sneaking away to fool around with some of the newcomers who docked during their travels. Never did she think she would ever meet her match.   
It wasn’t until she felt the cool surface of the metal workbench beneath her bare ass as the heiress leaned in to capture her lips again did she realize how deep she was in. Asami tugged at the small hairpins in the waterbender’s hair, tossing them aside and letting the dark, chestnut colored locks fall freely around Korra’s sun-kissed shoulders. Dark blue eyes met jade, both filled with such a depth of lust and desire that the women knew there was no going back even if they tried. 

All the Avatar had been trying to do is confront the nonbender about her and Mako’s encounter, the guilt bearing down on her becoming too much. She had felt as if she had been swallowed by this darkness with each time she replayed the scene in her head, feeling disgust with herself for acting on such impulses and enjoying it even then. Korra couldn’t even begin to explain why she had unexpectedly dropped by when Asami closed the distance between them, silencing the younger teen with a simple kiss.

Said simple kiss had quickly escalated to hands tangling in hair, clothes nearly being torn off each other, and hungry mouths claiming every inch of skin with small kisses or bites. Korra’s body had several long red marks from the other’s rouge, her make-up smeared and hair disheveled and oh, she looked simply perfect to the bender. It was a side of the nonbender that she never knew.

Asami slowly left a trail of scorching kisses and fleeting touches along her chest, her tongue sliding down the other’s caramel skinned navel until she rested between the bender’s thighs. Green eyes flashed upwards briefly as she leaned forward, gently nipping at the inside of Korra’s thigh, moving to the other and repeating the action almost teasingly. Having grown tired of this trick, the Avatar let out a keening mewl at her, reaching down to run a free hand through her long, raven locks. The older woman grinned, moving forward and letting her tongue flick out against the other’s dripping sex, moaning at the taste of her friend. Korra tensed at the new sensation, her breath catching in her throat as the nonbending heiress let her pale hands snake around the other’s legs, holding her close and preventing her from moving away.

It was then that the Avatar realized that she was in too deep with this game.

"Ah…Asami…" She whimpered, letting her head fall back as her friend delved into her folds mercilessly, running her tongue up to gently flick the small bundle of nerves. In truth, she hadn’t known what had come over her the moment the waterbender walked in, blabbering on about something. Asami wasn’t sure what prompted her to move in and taste the young girl’s lips, guessing it was some form of experiment. As soon as they broke apart and looked at one another with a mix of surprise and sudden desire did they press on. 

She heard the almighty Avatar give another breathy moan as she slipped in a finger, slowly thrusting in and out before adding another digit. It brought a sick sense of pleasure to the green-eyed woman to know she was the cause of those sounds, the look of pure ecstasy on the girl’s face, the hushed pleas of more. If more is what she wanted, Asami was more than willing to oblige. Hooking her fingers slightly, she increased her speed, grinning inwardly as Korra began to rock her hips in sync with her hand, her moans gradually getting louder.

"Nng! A-Asa…Asami… please…" The waterbender was unable to finish her words, throwing her head back with a strangled cry as her orgasm hit. The older teen stood, wiping the corners of her make-up smeared lips with a slight grin. 

"Now…what was it you needed to say?" She asked, leaning closer to the panting girl. Korra looked up at her with tired blue eyes, her cheeks dark with a blush before she pressed her lips to Asami’s. 

"I think I might have to stop by here more often."


End file.
